1901
by Chalkboard.Skyscraper
Summary: "Alice? Alice!" A voice pierced through Alice's thoughts. She blinked, looking up at her mother's frightened expression. To her left, Edward was staring at her with a confused look on his face. What if Edward and Alice were siblings when they were human?
1. 1

**So here's my first real story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga.**

1901

January 13th, 1909

On a particular cold and snowy January day, Mary Alice Brandon awoke to a loud and slightly obnoxious noise coming from her family room. Curious, Alice rose from bed and walked down the hall to the living area.

Of course, it was Edward, again. He was playing yet another song on the new grand piano Father had recently purchased. Alice winced as he missed yet another note; her brother had not quite perfected his playing skills.

"Playing again, brother? It is still quite early for that, you know." Alice questioned Edward as she sat next to him on the piano bench.

"Why, Alice? Does it _bother_ you?" Edward replied with a grin. Alice rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she mock punched his shoulder.

"Oh, not at all! However, Mother might have a problem with it." She said casually as she twirled a strand of her black hair around her finger. Edward laughed.

"Unlike you, Alice, Mother enjoys listening to me play."

"Are you positive about that, Edward? Mother also enjoys those retched teas she brought me along to, once." Alice shuddered at the memory. Why exactly her mother enjoyed those, she would never know. It was just a bunch of women who gossiped about the rest of the town people while sipping their cups of tea. Alice's mother did not gossip nearly as much as the rest of the ladies, but she did enjoy the events.

Edward merely smiled, ignoring his sister's comment. Soon, the room was again filled with music, this time a slightly softer and more melodic tone. These pieces Alice did enjoy. She closed her eyes as she listened, losing herself in the song.

"Alice? Alice!" A voice pierced through Alice's thoughts. She blinked, looking up at her mother's frightened expression. To her left, Edward was staring at her with a confused look on his face.

"Alice, what is wrong?" Alice's mother asked. Alice stared blankly up at her. What did she mean?

"Nothing, why?" Alice responded, confused. Elizabeth Masen looked incredulously at her daughter.

"But…you were…and then…!" She seemed at a loss for words. Edward sighed, turning towards Alice once again.

"Alice, you looked like you were off on a distant planet!" Edward explained, curiosity raging in his emerald-colored eyes.

"I must have been daydreaming, I suppose." Alice shrugged, but deep down, she was frightened. While she was supposedly "on a distant planet", she had seen an alarming…vision, could you call it? Alice needed to get out from under her family's curious eyes; she needed to figure out what she had just seen, and if, or _when_, it had actually happened.

"Excuse me." Alice said, hurrying away from her family. She dashed down the hallway once again, closing her door behind her with a click. Alice soon realized she was still in her nightgown, so she changed into a light blue cotton dress and pulled her hair back with a navy ribbon. Taking a few deep breaths, she lay down on her wrought iron bed and ran the vision through her head once more. She flinched again as the trains connected brutally, cementing them together in an unnatural looking form. Shrieks could be heard from different areas of the trains, obviously from pain and shock.

Trying not to think about think about the vision, Alice closed her eyes tightly and buried her face into her pillow. After a few seconds…or minutes…or hours (she hadn't been keeping track), her door creaked open.

"Alice? Are you all right?" Edward stuck his head through the door. Alice rolled over slowly, glancing at her brother. Would he think she were crazy if she told him?

"I am…fine." She lied unconvincingly. Edward raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Really? Somehow I don't believe that." He replied. Alice sighed. Maybe he would understand.

"Alright, but you can't tell Mother or Father." She told him seriously. He nodded, so Alice launched into her story…

**Continue, or not? Review please, and let me know. I won't continue this story unless people REALLY enjoy it, because I have a lot going on right now. Thanks!**

**~ArtandVampires**


	2. 2

"Well, I am positive you've noticed me having these 'episodes' lately, even though Mother and Father don't seem to." Alice began, "but I want you to know, Edward, that I am not crazy. At least, I don't think I am.

"When I look like I'm in a trance, I am really seeing something that you are not. Something, that maybe you _could _see, but haven't…yet. I think they are visions of the future, but I am not positive." Edward's eyes widened as Alice told him her theory.

"How do you know, Alice? Maybe you are just imagining something happening." Edward asked, trying to come up with some other explanation. Alice simply shook her head.

"Remember when Nana died? Well, a few months earlier, I had a vision of her death. I asked Mother if she was sick, but she said she was fine." Edward nodded, understanding. He remembered Alice asking her mother about her grandmother, but Elizabeth just shook her off, saying she was quite healthy and children shouldn't worry about things like that. Only days later, a letter had come from their grandmother's home in Pennsylvania. Nana had contracted 'consumption', or Tuberculosis; she had but months to live.

"Of course, those weren't the only times I have had visions." Alice continued, recounting to Edward all the times she had seen the future, or what she supposed was something of the sort. Edward listened intently, jumping in with questions when he could.

"So what did you see earlier, then?" Edward pressed, eager to hear more. Alice frowned.

"Nothing good. Two trains are going to collide sometime today, but I cannot tell when, and it…angers me that I cannot do anything to stop it!" Alice replied, angrily denting her pillow with her fist. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening again.

"Alice, dear, what happened out there? Are you all right?" Their mother poked her head in with a concerned expression. Alice replaced the grimace on her face with a false-looking grin.

"Yes, Mother. I apologize for running off like that; I don't know what came over me." She lied. Her mother smiled.

"It is quite all right, just do not frighten me like that again, agreed?" Alice nodded, glancing over at Edward. He played along, trying to change the subject.

"Mother, would you like me to help make breakfast?" Edward offered, hopping off the bed. Alice followed, and soon they were all sitting at the table, enjoying their meal.

January 15th, 1909

"Alice! Alice, wake up!" Edward shook her shoulders urgently. Alice groaned, rolling over and covering her head with a pillow.

"What?" Alice groaned, not quite awake enough to care about what Edward had to say. He shook her again.

"Your vision, it came true! Father was just telling Mother about it! It happened this morning, Alice!" Alice jolted up in bed, now fully awake. All those people, who had children, parents, friends, family, whole_ lives_ in front of them….gone. Not to mention the others, injured physically, emotionally…mentally. Alice shuddered as images rolled slowly through her head.

"No, there must be some mistake, Edward! This does not happen, don't you understand? It is not normal…not sane!" Alice shrieked. Edward quickly shushed her; Mother and Father were in the next room.

"Alice, you were the one who was trying to convince me it was real, just two days ago!" Edward exclaimed.

"It can't be! I mean, don't people get sent away for 'seeing things'? I cannot be one of those people, Edward. What would Mother think? And Father?"

"Alice, listen to me!" Edward commanded. "You need to call down. Mother and Father don't know, and I don't plan on telling them, unless you do. Secondly, the crash is not your fault. There is not anything you could have done to stop it, and you need to accept that, okay?"

Alice nodded slowly, wiping tears from her eyes. She then crawled out of her bed, and followed Edward out to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Alice. Did you sleep well?" Mother asked, setting her tea down and smiling. Father didn't look up from his paper.

"Fine." Alice replied. "I heard about the train crash."

"Oh, yes. It is terrible, isn't it? Did Edward tell you about it?"

"Something like that." Alice muttered dryly.


	3. 3

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all who reviewed! It was really amazing, and because of you all, here is Chapter 3. Also, I forgot to write an author's note for Chapter 2, in case you were wondering. That's it I think...so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga, but I do own one of the movie theater cardboard standee thingys of Edward, Bella, James, Victoria, and Laurent. :)**

**January 26th, 1911**

"I'm telling you, Elizabeth, there is something terribly wrong with her!" Mrs. Williams hissed to Elizabeth Masen one afternoon. They were sitting in the Masen's kitchen chatting over tea. Today, the conversation was centered on Elizabeth's daughter, Alice, as it had been for a while now. Elizabeth looked sternly at the other woman.

"The children are in the other room, Pearl, please keep it down!" Mrs. Williams frowned, glaring down at her cup. She had brought her two children, Eva and Percy to play with Elizabeth's children, Edward and Alice. However, the children did not really get along. In the parlor, Edward grimaced as Percy tried, unsuccessfully, to play his piano. Alice was also very annoyed as Eva shoved rag dolls in her face.

"Please Mary?" Eva pleaded. "You can even play with Rose!" Alice sighed, picking up the tattered and abused doll Rose, and sat her on the floor.

"There." Alice said, satisfied. The doll started to sag, dropping towards the carpet. Eva glanced up at Alice, then back down at the doll.

"What is she doing?" Eva asked snottily. "She's just sitting there." Alice glared at the younger girl.

"Is it not obvious?" Alice replied, "She's having a vision!" Eva laughed.

"A vision? That is only in the movies! Is she supposed to be a witch?" Eva sneered. Alice sighed again, but before she could explain, her mind started to go somewhere else. The familiar parlor became a dark, seemingly abandoned barn. Standing inside was a dark haired female, and a fair-haired male. They both had crimson tinted eyes, sinister and somewhat frightening. Alice could not make out their conversation, but it seemed as though they were arguing. The woman looked angry with the man, but the man seemed just as equally annoyed with her. Suddenly, a menacing grin appeared on the woman's face. She took a step closer….

"No!" Alice cried out, thrusting her hand out to try to grab the man away from the evil woman; her hand grasping nothing but thin air. Eva jumped at Alice's outburst, screaming for her mother.

"What is the matter in here?" Mrs. Williams asked, dashing into the room. Elizabeth followed behind her, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Eva stared at her mother, panicked.

"She's a witch, mother! She told me her doll was having a 'vision', and then she had one too!" Eva cried, stabbing a finger at Alice.

"Eva, that was very rude!" Her mother scolded her, even though it was obvious that she believed her. Alice stared down at her lap, swiftly brushing her hand under her eyes to stop a tear from falling.

"But it is true, mother! Ask her!" Eva looked apprehensively at Alice, as if she was about to turn her into a frog.

"Alice, dear, did you have a 'vision', as Eva called it?" Mrs. Williams asked. Alice opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, so she simply nodded her head.

**In case you haven't noticed, most of the chapters will be pretty short, but I will try to update as much as possible, I promise! Thanks for reading! Oh, and if you have any questions about the story, please review and I will try to answer as many as I can in the beginning of each chapter. **

**~ArtandVampires**


	4. 4

"Nonsense, dear! Your imagination is just running wild." Elizabeth spoke hastily. "Well, Mrs. Williams, I'd really like to stay and chat, but I have some errands to run." She urged her guests to the door, while Mrs. Williams glared towards Alice. Elizabeth shut the door behind them, and then whirled around to face the children.

"What was _that_?" She hissed, looking pointedly at Alice. Edward stood silently, knowing he would only make things worse.

"But Mother, all I did was told the truth! Was I supposed to lie?" Alice squeaked, frightened by her mother's reaction.

"Yes, Alice! That is exactly what you should have done! Do you know what people think when you talk like that? Nothing kind, I assure you." Elizabeth sighed. "I know you think you are seeing these 'visions', but-"

"Mother, they are real! I am not lying! I see them, and they happen! Honestly they do! Ask Edward if you must!" Alice shrieked, her eyes filling with tears. Elizabeth looked at Edward, who was staring down at the floor.

"And how would you know Alice is telling the truth, Edward?" Edward continued to stare at the floor, tracing patterns in the carpeting with his foot.

"Well, there was this one time, but I suppose it could have been a coincidence." He mumbled, not looking at Alice. The tears in her eyes spilled over.

"Forget it! No one understands…" She cried, running to her room. An uncomfortable atmosphere settled over the room, both Edward and Elizabeth hesitating in their positions. After some time, Elizabeth muttered something about fresh air and hurried out the door. Edward got up as well, but instead headed towards Alice's bedroom. He paused at the door, cautiously knocking. After he got no response, he pushed it open slowly.


	5. 5

**Really sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter! And just to clarify, I am combining both Alice and Edward's backstories for my storyline. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, much as I'd like to. **

"Alice?" Edward asked as he stood tentatively in the doorway. "Are you-"

"Do not _dare_ to ask if I am alright!" Alice snapped, cutting him off. "Even if you were showing actual, sincere concern, you should know what my answer would be." Alice glared at her brother as she said this, turning away from him quickly and burying her face in her pillow. Edward ignored her hostility and shuffled his way into the room, plopping down on the bed.

"Alice, you know I did not mean what I said to Mother." He said. "Do you really believe that even if I were to defend you, or say I believed you, that it would have made a difference?"

Alice groaned into her pillow, and then slowly lifted her head.

"To be honest, no." She sighed. "I just hoped someone would believe me. Do you know how hard it is to have everyone think you are a liar, or worse, a witch?"

"I will admit, I do not know the feeling," Edward replied, "But I hope you know that I _do_ believe you."

Alice nodded. "I know that. But who will believe you? They listen to what they want to, and block the things they do not." As she spoke, her expression turned fearful. "What do you think Mother is going to do to me, Edward?"

Edward shook his head. "I have no idea, Alice."

January 24th, 1918

As the tears rolled down her cheeks, Alice felt hopeless. And at that moment, she knew. She knew there was nothing she could do to make everything okay again. Suddenly, a knock could be heard against the door.

"Alice?" Edward said. She watched as her brother walked hesitantly in the door, closing it with a _snap_. He leaned against the wall, waiting for her to speak. Alice took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You know his decision, brother." She replied hopelessly. As she spoke, she studied the wood grain pattern on the floor. Edward sighed.

"What would you like me to say?" Edward asked, running his fingers through his hair. "You know I have tried to sway Father, but he will not be budged."

"What did you expect would happen?" Alice cried. "Nothing could change his mind; he refuses to see reason, though it is staring him in the face."

Tears continued to spill from Alice's eyes. She could see the pain on her brother's face. She knew it wasn't just her suffering, but she most definitely got the bulk of the hurt. Not only had she lost her mother, but because of her visions, she had seen her die.

Someone was following her, Elizabeth was convinced. She stepped up her pace as she hurried towards home. She had been out late, visiting a friend. As she walked, Elizabeth realized that walking home was not as great of an idea as she had once thought. Her follower was coming closer, closing in. Elizabeth turned, only to see a menacing smile spread across his face. She panicked and broke out into a run.

She could hear the laughter behind her, but did not care. Elizabeth pushed herself faster, running until she felt as if her lungs might burst. It was no use; the attacker was close. He caught up, and grabbed her waist from behind, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Now…" He whispered, his foul breath filling the air, "I promise to make it quick, as long as you do not fight. I had orders to follow, you see. My boss would not like it if I made a mess of things." He smiled again, barking out a laugh.

Elizabeth thrashed in the man's arms, trying to throw him off. He just kept laughing, pulling a knife from his pocket and bringing it up to her throat. She tried to scream, but was cut off by a large, red gash being sliced across her throat.


	6. 6

**Author's Note: Well, here's Chapter 6. Sorry for the long wait, there is really no excuse for it. I blame writer's block and a busy schedule. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! It's a little short, but it felt like a good place to end it. I'll try to update more often, now that summer is finally here! **

6

The door swung open with a bang. Edward turned, startled, but Alice had been expecting his arrival. Her father was furious with her, it was blatantly obvious.

"You witch!" he snarled, his face as red as a cherry. He stomped towards Alice menacingly. Edward stepped in his path, cutting him off.

"Stop Father, you are being absurd." Edward said calmly. "What motive could Alice possibly have for murdering her own mother?"

Edward Sr. stared incredulously at his son. "Why would you defend this evil girl, Edward? She killed your mother!"

"You are disgusting." Alice stood to face her father, her fists curled into fists at her sides. "Do you honestly believe I killed her? Why would I? Now all we are left with is _you_."

Edward Sr. stood speechless, until his hand swiftly reached out and slapped Alice across the face. Alice remained silent, but immediately shoved past her father and ran out her bedroom door.

She quickly exited the house and dashed outside into the cool winter air. The wind burned her face as she pushed her legs faster, running until they ached. She didn't pay attention to where she was going; anything was an improvement over her home, if she could even call it that.

When she finally stopped running, Alice realized that she had found her way to a park. She glanced around, seeing everything, yet at the same time, nothing. A girl on the rusting, old swing set. A boy tugged along by his weary mother. A handsome couple strolling along the path.

Sights that would have otherwise been amusing, tainted by the words of her father, became evil and depressing. Behind her sore eyes, images of sorrow pounded heavily in her brain. The happy couple going separate ways. The little boy sobbing as his mother is locked away in the casket. The once cheerful little girl, now orphaned and begging on the street. Was this really the future, or twisted webs of false despair spun by thoughts of her aggressive father?

Taking a deep breath, Alice sunk down under an oak tree, leaning her head back against the rough trunk. She closed her eyes and dreamt of a life without visions. Ironically, her eyes soon blurred, and a frightening, fair haired man filled her mind.

He stood in ragged clothes, his mouth set in a tight grimace. His red eyes flashed with anger, hiding the hurt and betrayal he was feeling_. She_ didn't love him. _She _didn't care about him. No, he was used; _she_ loved his strength, cared for the immense power he could give her. As long as he continued to serve her well, he was "loved".

He laughed bitterly, thinking of the horrid things he could do to make her pay. But where would he go afterwards? He would be alone, vulnerable. His vengeance would surely come back to bite him; the best option would be to leave unannounced, fading out of the picture as quietly as possible.

Snap. Startled, he turned to locate the noise. Through the cracks in the barn's walls, he could see two figures standing outside. In an instant he was outside, happier than he could ever remember feeling.

"Hello, Jasper."


	7. 7

**Sorry for the wait (six month wait...), its hard to find the time to write. Anyways, I've got the rest of the plot mapped out, and at least half of the next chapter. The little boy Charlie in this chapter is a bit of a play on Bella's dad...but you'll find out that relation a bit later...  
><strong>**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Peter, Charlotte? I told you to get yourselves as far away as possible!" Jasper worriedly looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Maria lurking in the shadows.<p>

"Aw, relax Jasper; we are here to break you out." Peter drawled lazily. Jasper raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"I appreciate your concern for my wellbeing, but I am perfectly content where I am." He replied stiffly. Charlotte snorted.

"Please, you were planning an escape even before we got here." She scoffed. "Look, you coming or staying is your decision, but you deserve better than Maria. She needs to learn that bribes will not buy her desires, and you need to learn to be in charge of your own future." Charlotte's tone softened as she spoke. "She doesn't own you Jasper."

Jasper stood, speechless. Deep down he knew Charlotte was right, but could he really live a life outside of the only one he could remember?

"Lead the way." Jasper sighed. Peter grinned, and the three ran out into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Miss? Miss!" A sharp tap against her shoulder brought Alice back to the present. Her head spun as her eyes closed in on a small child standing at her side.<p>

"What is wrong, miss? You seem upset." The worried eyes of the little boy reminded Alice of Edward.

Alice smiled. "Yes, thank you for your concern, but I am fine." she patted him on the head, "Nothing for a young boy such as yourself to worry about."

The boy looked confused. "Miss, I do not understand what you mean."

"What is your name?" Alice asked him.

He smiled. "Charles, but my mama calls me Charlie."

"Well Charlie, could you do me a favor? It would make me feel better."

"Of course Miss."

"Just...tell your mother you love her. Every chance you get, tell her how much she matters, because someday she will be gone, and you will wish you had. Be thankful for the ones in your life who care for you no matter what happens. Those people are the ones who count, the ones who will stand by you."

Charlie's eyes widened, but he nodded slowly.

"Good." Alice smiled halfheartedly as she stood. "Be good Charlie, and be happy."

"Thank you Miss. I hope you feel better. You are nice, and you should be happy."

Alice leaned down and loosely hugged his shoulders, whispering her thanks. As she stood, a worried looking woman hurried towards her.

"Charlie, you scared me to death!" Grabbing him in a hug, Charlie's mother looked towards Alice in confusion.

"Sorry Mama, I was talking to this nice lady. She told me to tell you that I love you." Charlie smiled sweetly. Charlie's mother looked shocked.

"And you are?" She said warily.

"Alice." Alice quickly tried to assure the worried mother. "Your son is very kind; he thought I was upset, so he came over here. He reminds me very much of my own brother."

Charlie's mother smiled. "Thank you. It was kind of you to look after him."

"Actually, Ma'am, he helped me more than I helped him."

"Indeed?" She replied, shocked.

"Yes. I apologize, but I have some business to attend to. It was truly a pleasure." Alice smiled, waving as she made her exit.

"Goodbye Alice!" Charlie called.

"Goodbye Charlie." Alice whispered.

* * *

><p>"Where is that girl?" Edward Sr. snarled, pacing round and round. Edward ignored his father, running his fingers over the smooth ivory keys of his piano. He sat down and began to play. Unconsciously, his playing strayed to the song he had written for his mother.<p>

"Stop." Edward's father growled. Edward turned, seeing his father red face and beady eyes alive with fury. He started to speak, but his father cut him off.

"You know very well what you did, so asking is worthless. I never want to hear you play again, do you understand?"

"How will you stop me, Father?" Edward challenged, standing to face him. "Or can I even call you that?"

"Careful son." Edward Sr. growled, taking a step towards his son.

"But why? If you choose to shun Alice, why not shun me?"

"Edward, you are an intelligent boy; you should be able to see that your sister is a witch. She needs to be locked up; away from people she could hurt."

"That is where you are wrong, Father. Alice is not a witch, and deep down you know that is true. She is your daughter, as much as I am your son." Edward looked his father in the eyes, searching for the mercy he was hoping for. Edward Sr. sighed, sinking down into an armchair.

"Biologically, yes she is. In every other way she means nothing." Edward Sr. sneered, taking a cigar and bringing it to his lips. Edward sighed, walking towards the door and putting on his coat.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Edward's father questioned. Edward turned and looked sharply towards him.

"To find my sister."

* * *

><p>The leaves softly crunched under Alice's feet as she hurried along the sidewalk. Reaching the street, she dashed across, sheepishly waving to a surprised driver who was about to drive in her path. Alice slowed her pace and looked around. She was back in town now, passing the cold, brick buildings and glass windows showcasing store products. A few cars drove by, their black metal frames gleaming in the sunlight. Alice stood against the brick wall of the grocery store, people watching until she could figure out what she was going to do next. Though she could feel the sunlight on her back, Alice shivered with the thought of the darkness that would soon come.<p>

Alice continued to wander the streets, ducking her head as snooty family friends passed by. If they recognized her, surely they would contact her father; that could not happen. She knew that if he caught her, she would be sent away.

The thoughts consumed her as she continued on, until suddenly, something pulled her back. A rusty nail poked precariously out from a failing old shop, catching her sleeve. Alice tugged, trying to free herself, but only tore the fabric. She huffed, and continued to untangle the thread from the pesky nail. A hand reached forward, and ripped the thread free.

"Alice."


	8. 8

**Thanks for sticking with this story! I know I don't update often, but I'm a REALLY slow writer...it takes FOREVER for me to come up with these ideas! But anyways, here is the next chapter. The next few chapters will be Alice's admission into the asylum, and will follow both Edward's story and Alice's story seperately. I may even have it from their POV, who knows? Enjoy!**

"Edward!" Alice squealed, throwing her arms around her brother. "I am so glad you came!"

"Shhh! Just follow me." Edward smiled grimly, and motioned Alice forward. Confused, she followed.

The two continued down yet another street, until they reached a rather suspicious part of town. They were never allowed to come to such places, but occasionally Alice wondered what it would be like. On the corner a filthy old man stood, shaking a dented can for money. His teeth were stained black from tobacco; Alice figured this was the source of his poverty. The buildings were run down; their windows were cracked, and many had no doors. She wondered why her brother would take her to such a place.

"Eddie Boy! How ya doin'?" A greasy looking boy approached them, smiling widely and smoking a cigar.

"Ralph, always a pleasure." Edward smiled, shaking Ralph's hand. Ralph looked curiously at Alice.

"So this is the witch huh?" he laughed, exposing a row of blackened, chipped teeth. Alice hid her disgust with a grimace.

"Oh so that is what I am? Hmm, well that explains a lot." Alice spit sarcastically. Ralph grinned wider, punching Edward in the shoulder playfully.

"Woah Ed, you got yourself a feisty little sis here." He puffed a ring of smoke from his cigar. "I like your fire, girl."

Edward coughed, hiding a laugh. Alice made a face, then turned back to Ralph.

"So as much as I enjoy making small talk with a gentleman such as yourself, what brings you here?" Alice crossed her arms, looking first to Ralph, then to her brother to elaborate. He sighed.

"I have been trying to enlist in the war behind father's back," Edward explained, a sheepish expression crossing his face briefly,"and Ralph has been helping me."

"Yes, ma'am! Your brother is gonna make a mighty fine soldier." Ralph interrupted, slapping a hand on Edward's shoulder. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, you know Father is going to be furious when he finds out." Although her tone held disapproval, she was impressed; who knew Edward had it in him to defy their father?

"I will be 18 in less than a year, Ali." Edward replied softly. "After that, there is nothing he can do to stop me."

"True," Alice replied, "but what will I do when you leave? Father will surely send me away whether I am 18 or not, if he's not already considering it."

Ralph coughed. "Ah, see that's where I come in." Alice frowned, confused. Suddenly, another vision overtook her senses-

The breeze brushed her cheek as she exited the car. Alice grabbed her small bag, containing everything she owned, and looked to Ralph to thank him. She kissed his cheek, smiled shyly, and waved as she walked away...

"That is some serious witchy-voodo, girl!" Ralph laughed. Alice blinked furiously as she slowly regained her sight, giving him a sharp, sarcastic look.

"So where is it that Ralph will be taking me?" She addressed Edward, frowning. Edward sighed.

"You will be going to Aunt Angela and Uncle Victor's. I figured that was the safest place for you." He gave Alice a hopeful look. "If Father sends you away, I will never see you again, and I can not fathom such a thing. You are my best friend Alice. I cannot lose my sister."

"Well since you started the goodbyes, you might as well finish; we should get going anyways." Ralph interrupted.

Alice nodded, wrapping her arms around Edward.

"You won't lose me, Edward." She whispered. "But promise me; if you do enlist, please be safe."

Edward squeezed her back. "Scout's honor. Now go on now, we do not want Father to catch on, now do we?"

Alice felt a lump in her throat as she fought the urge to cry. She released her grip on Edward's arm, and turned towards Ralph.

"Well, I suppose we should get this show on the road, shall we?"

Ralph nodded, but his eyes widened suddenly. Alice felt Edward grab her arm; he hissed something to Ralph under his breath, then dragged Alice away.

Edward kept a pace that had Alice sprinting to keep up. He cussed under his breath, looking back over his shoulder warily. Alice tried to follow his gaze, starting to turn her neck as she ran.

"Alice, keep going!" Edward snapped, "Do not even think about looking back!"

Alice did as he said, but soon felt Edward collapse beside her.

"Edward!" She shrieked, falling to her knees at his side. She gasped; his shirt sleeve was torn and bloody, revealing a deep wound. Edward's face revealed extreme agony, but he remained fairly composed.

"Stop!" A voice shouted behind her. Alice whipped around, laying eyes on the shooter; the policeman had backup following closely behind. Alice stood, visibly shaking with anger.

"You shot my brother, and you expect me to stand by and watch him suffer?" She approached the man, pushing the gun down with her hand and looking him in the eye, "You, sir, are sick."

"We will take care of him; he will make a full recovery." As the officer spoke, the other officers loaded Edward onto a stretcher.

"And what gave you the right to shoot in the first place?" Alice shrieked, shoving his chest and sending him backwards. He shook it off, standing and shoving her against the brick wall.

"Listen here," he breathed. Alice grimaced; his breath smelled like peppermint and tobacco. "We had strict orders to find you, dead or alive."

"Well you certainly found me," Alice hissed through her teeth, "so what do you intend to do with me?"

"We received a tip that you were a suicidal runaway."

Alice barked out a laugh. "I assume it was my father? Trust me, anything that comes from his mouth is a lie."

"Regardless Miss, we were ordered to retrieve you. Come with me." He grabbed her wrists harshly, shoving her backwards against the wall and handcuffing her. The officer took her by the arm and forced her into the back of the police car.

"Now," He entered the driver's seat, "We are taking you for a little ride."


	9. 9

Alice hissed as the handcuffs, once again, bit against her raw skin. The hard metal did not draw blood, but left an ugly pink line that hurt like mad. She bit her lip nervously, plotting an escape. As she brainstormed, she ran a hand through her long hair, her finger brushing a metal object: a hair clip.

Alice quickly pulled the clip from her hair, and making sure the driver was well absorbed, she silently picked the lock on the car door. After many failed attempts, the little lock made a clicking noise, and Alice knew that it had opened. She watched as they drove by, plotting the right moment…

At last, Alice felt the car slow ever so slightly as it approached a stop sign. The car was still going quite fast, but she figured she could make it. She thrust open the door and flung herself out, hoping for the best possible outcome.

The gravel scraped her skin as she tumbled out of the car; the speed was much greater than what she had anticipated. Alice's head hit the ground with great force, but as the adrenaline hit, she stood quickly and began to run. Although she knew her body was torn and bloody, she forced her legs to carry her onwards; this escape would not be a wasted effort. The ground seemed to swirl underneath her, almost as if she was walking on water. Everything around her seemed to follow suit, and soon Alice was swallowed by darkness.

Meanwhile, bystanders stood stunned as they watched the girl fall from the open car door. They watched as she hit the ground, her head smacking against the pavement. Her arms and legs were scraped and bloodied, and blood dripped from a wound on her head at an alarming rate. But shockingly, just as they were about to offer her aid, she staggered to her feet and began to hobble away.

It was obvious she would not make it far; the girl was already swaying as she ran, stumbling and quickly falling to her knees. A man jumped from the car she had come from, and started to shout for help. He started to wrap her wounds with cloth he ripped from his shirt, but the blood soaked through immediately. Luckily, a man who had seen the accident had run for help, and an ambulance was soon on the scene. Paramedics rushed from the vehicle and carefully slid the girl onto a stretcher. She was quickly loaded into the back and they sped away.

"She must be sent away. She is a danger to herself and it is quite probable that she is also dangerous to others. I cannot have her around my family, or anyone else for that matter. I will not be responsible for that monster."

"Very well, sir. I suppose we must honor your wishes; after all, she is not quite eighteen, and for now you have the final say."

"Perfect."

Alice awoke to these voices, filling with anger. Her father knew he had the advantage; her little stunt was all the proof he needed to prove that she was crazy. She pretended to be sound asleep until she heard her father exit, cautiously peering through one eye to make sure. She was alone now, or so she thought until her eyes met another pair of gold ones.

"Alice, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked. Alice knew this man well; he had been her and Edward's doctor for quite some time now, just for routine checkups and such. She remembered her mother gushing about how attractive he was; Alice, however, saw just a pale, fair-haired man who looked like he needed a good night's rest.

"Fine." Alice replied, but as she moved to sit up pain racked her body. The doctor moved to help her lay back down, but she grimaced and sat up anyways.

"Sore, I suppose? You took quite a tumble there, dear." Dr. Cullen replied, smiling grimly. Alice scowled; she had more pressing issues than her aches and pains.

"You are going to admit me I suppose? I heard my father earlier." Alice looked down at her hands, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Well there really is not anything I can do to stop it. Your father truly has the final say in the matter. If he feels it would be in your best interest, than that very well may be the case, Alice. I truly am sorry." Dr. Cullen gave her an empathetic look, and then began to leave.

"Wait!" Alice shouted desperately, "I need to ask you something!"

Dr. Cullen stopped in his tracks. He did not face her, but she knew he was listening. "Yes?"

Alice took a deep breath. "Do you think I am crazy?" She whispered, twisting her hospital gown between her fingers.

"Truthfully, no. I think that you have talents that the average person cannot simply comprehend. Being unique has its benefits, but it is also a curse." His face fell as he spoke, but he gave Alice a grim smile.

Alice considered this, but the doctor began to exit.

"Dr. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


End file.
